


Aroma de Lavanda

by Belle0317



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Las acciones valen más que mil palabras (excusa perfecta para no hablar), ¿Alguien dijo primer amor?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle0317/pseuds/Belle0317
Summary: Marshal no estaba seguro de cuándo empezó todo, pero lo que siempre recordaría sería el momento en donde quedó convencido que sentía algo por Shauntal: fue cuando deseó ser aplastado por uno de los pilares de su Conkeldurr y donde también era incapaz de olvidar ese hermoso aroma de lavanda





	Aroma de Lavanda

Marshal no estaba seguro de cuándo empezó todo, pero lo que siempre recordaría sería el momento en donde quedó convencido que sentía algo por Shauntal: fue cuando deseó ser aplastado por uno de los pilares de su Conkeldurr y donde también era incapaz de olvidar _ese_ hermoso aroma de lavanda

Fue una mañana en Victory Road pocos días después de haber sobrevivido alprimer ataque del Equipo Plasma. Pero antes de eso, se vieron obligados a enfrentar lo más duro que les había ocurrido en sus carreras: la victoria contra el Equipo Plasma.

Aunque el sol brillara fuertemente en el cielo, los ánimos de los miembros de la Elite Four estaban tan oscuros como las tétricas sombras de los escombros que habían quedado. Deberían de estar celebrando, pues el plan de Ghetsis había fracasado y los entrenadores podrían seguir sus vidas con sus Pokemons sin ser separados. Pero todos los miembros de la Elite Four estaban convencidos que no merecían sentir alivio o alegría alguna, pues habían fallado a la región de Unova al no haber sido capaces de protegerla.

Nadie lo dijo en voz alta, pero todos lo sabían.

Es por eso que durante el primer día después del ataque, hubo un extraño silencio entre todos los miembros. Alder fue quien lo rompió, lo hizo después de reunirlos en la entrada de la Liga, el único lugar sin escombros, diciendo:

—Lo lamento, pasé tanto tiempo viajando que olvidé mi responsabilidad principal como campeón: proteger a Unova… eso los incluye a ustedes. No espero que me perdonen, pero espero que encuentren un lugar en su corazón para no rendirse y seguir hacia adelante.

Su voz tembló y Marshal lo miró preocupado, siempre encontró algo extraño en ver a su maestro vulnerable. Llevó tantos años admirándolo que en algún momento olvidó que era tan humano y defectuoso como él.

—No hay nada que perdonar, —Shauntal fue la primera en hablar, abandonando su típico tono alegre por uno triste, pero era uno vacío de rencor. Se acercó a Alder y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Somos tan culpables como tú, Alder, —agregó Caitlin acercándose sujetando fuertemente sus manos en su pecho, aunque tratara de ocultar su decepción y tristeza, sus lágrimas la delataban.

—Muy egoísta y egocéntrico de tu parte pensar que eres el único responsable en todo esto, —dijo Grimsley frotándose su nariz dando unos pasos hacia ellos, su tono era acusatorio pero sus ojos decían otra cosa—. La Asociación oficial de la Liga Pokemón y la policía son más culpables de lo que eres tú en todo esto.

Era su manera de decir que no lo culpaba.

Marshal sonrió con envidia, todos sus compañeros habían dicho de alguna manera u otra las palabras que necesitaban ser escuchadas. Desde donde él estaba parado, podía ver cómo cada uno mostró su apoyo hacia su maestro: Shauntal le dio un abrazo, Caitlin le dio uno también y Grimsley se limitó a darle un par de palmaditas en su hombro. Alder negó con su cabeza conmovido y atrapó al experto en Pokemons tipo Oscuro en un abrazo asesino, sacando una pequeña risa a sus compañeras al verlo sufrir.

Incluso en los momentos más críticos, Marshal tenía problemas para decir algo y al no poder encontrar las palabras correctas, se limitó acercarse a ellos y tomar al campeón del hombro. Lo miró a los ojos y asintió con su cabeza, tal vez no podía decir mucho, pero por lo menos esperaba que sus acciones fueran suficiente.

Y así fue.

La limpieza de la liga comenzó con una velocidad impresionante. La Asociación oficial de la Liga Pokemón (ALP) invirtió mucho dinero para pagar todos los arreglos e incluso les ofreció vacaciones pagadas a todos los miembros de la Elite Four.

No eran tontos, la razón por la cual actuaban así era porque la ALP sabía que tenían gran parte de la responsabilidad del desastre. Cuando Alder presenció junto a unos entrenadores de Nuvema el despertar de Reshiram por parte de N en el Dragonspiral Tower, el campeón envió un comunicado urgente a la ALP diciéndoles que implementaran una nueva regla oficial que prohibiera el uso de Pokemons Legendarios en la liga.

Estaban seguros que el Equipo Plasma encontraría una manera de doblar las reglas a su favor si llegaban a implementarla en el reglamento oficial, pero por lo menos atrasarían por un tiempo su avance. Sin embargo, la ALP ignoró el comunicado convencidos que Reshiram no era tan fuerte como decían las leyendas.

Esos cuentos viejos se hicieron antes de que se inventaran las Pokebolas, las pociones y la Pokedex. ¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser una vieja leyenda ante un mundo moderno?

Obvio estarían ahora con la cola entre las patas ofreciéndoles un mejor sueldo y vacaciones pagadas. Era más barato que una demanda.

Ninguno tomó las vacaciones, prefirieron participar en la limpieza de la liga para tratar de mejorar la moral de la región. No obtuvieron una cálida bienvenida por parte de la prensa o la opinión pública, pero por lo menos sí consiguieron el apoyo de personas muy importantes que siguieron creyendo en ellos.

Mientras hubiera todavía una persona capaz de tener esperanzas en ellos, la Elite Four no se rendiría.

* * *

Una mañana, días después de empezar la limpieza, Marshal se encontraba con sus Pokemons ayudando a varios obreros a sacar unos escombros. El líder del gimnasio de Driftveil City, Clay, había sido amable de enviar a varios de sus trabajadores y maquinaria pesada para ayudar y se encontraba junto a ellos y su Excadrill rompiendo un pilar caído. Entre más lo partían, más pequeños se volvían los escombros y más fácil era de moverlos.

—En verdad gracias por toda su ayuda, —dijo Marshal al líder inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

—Meh, soy minero hijo, romper y mover piedras es parte de mi trabajo, —comentó Clay sacándose su sombrero de vaquero y abanicándose con él—. Aunque esto es más triste que una cueva, ¿qué cuarto era este?

—El de Shauntal, —respondió Marshal seriamente, todos habían perdido sus campos de batallas personalizados durante la catástrofe. Era un milagro que nadie saliera herido.

—Bueno, uno de mis hombres encontró un par de hojas tiradas por ahí, —Clay señaló con su pulgar una pila de hojas que estaban en la entrada de la arena destruida—. Supongo que la niña querrá sus notas de poemas, tal vez encuentre algo ahí.

Marshal asintió, aunque Clay estaba mal, Shauntal era novelista y no poeta. Lo sabía por las veces que la escuchó quejándose de ser muy mala escribiendo en verso.

—Llévaselos antes de que sigamos, —Clay se puso su sombrero y le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda al hombre—. Tómate una hora y descansa, grandote.

—Los papeles pueden esperar, —respondió Marshal determinado empuñando sus manos—. Mis Pokemons y yo podemos soportar unas horas más.

—Pero mi nariz no, —Clay negó su cabeza molesto—. Además, tus Pokemons también necesitan descansar.

Marshal se tuvo que esforzar para no sonrojarse, admitía que en los últimos días había hecho a un lado su cuidado personal para seguir ayudando. Regresó a sus Pokemons y tomó la pila de papeles para salir del cuarto, ahora que lo pensaba bien, sus Pokemóns debían de estar exhaustos: un par de días después de haber luchado y perdido horriblemente contra N habían empezado la limpieza, nunca tuvieron un tiempo de reposo.

La liga tenía una pequeña residencia cerca de ahí en donde dormían después del trabajo, pero también había sido destruida durante la catástrofe del Equipo Plasma, así que les tocó mudarse al Centro Pokemón. Con la cantidad de trabajadores y voluntarios que aparecieron para ayudar, la ALP montó tiendas de acampar para todos. Originalmente los miembros de la Elite Four, incluyendo su campeón, durmieron ahí, pero fueron movidos a un área exclusiva del Centro Pokemón para evadir a la prensa. En el último piso, para ser más precisos.

Pero eso no los detenía a pasar tiempo entre las tiendas con los demás voluntarios y Marshal estaba seguro que encontraría a Alder o a Shauntal por ahí. Los dos solían ser los mejores cuando se trataba de interactuar con los fans o los entrenadores y pensó en buscarla. Aunque fuera muy temprano, estaba seguro que estaría desayunando con algunos fans o trabajadores.

Sin embargo recordó con vergüenza la queja de su olor y prefirió primero pasar al Centro Pokemón para bañarse. Para su suerte, no se cruzó con nadie al ser tan temprano y pasó entre las tiendas de acampar rápidamente esperando no levantar a alguien.

Al entrar al enorme edifico con techo rojo, Marshal casi trotó con los papeles en su brazo hacia el área residencial del Centro Pokemón. Primero necesitaba dejar los papeles en su cuarto antes de irse a bañar para no perderlos (o mojarlos). Subió unos pisos arriba y se sorprendió de encontrarse con alguien llorando en la pequeña sala de estar del último piso.

—¿Shauntal?

Pensó que la encontraría entre los voluntarios animándolos o contagiándolos con su buen humor, pero en realidad estaba llorando silenciosamente en el sofá.

La Maestra de Pokemons tipo fantasma saltó asustada y volteó la cabeza para verlo. Rápidamente volvió a ocultar su cara entre sus manos y dijo con cierto apuro:

—¡M-marshal! P-pensé que estabas afuera trabajando, —se frotó sus ojos buscando borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas, se levantó del sillón y se paró frente a él.

Claramente estaba recién levantada, pues todavía traía puesta su ropa de dormir: una t-shirt excesivamente grande con un estampado de pequeños Ghastlys y unos shorts negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado y sus ojos hinchados.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado el hombre dejando las hojas en la pequeña mesa frente al sillón.

—¡P-por supuesto! —dijo Shauntal tratando de adoptar su sonrisa optimista—. Solamente me entró algo en el ojo mientras esperaba que se desocupara el baño. Ya sabes, esto de compartir un baño entre cinco tiene sus desventajas pero bueno, ya pronto todo se arreglará, ¿cierto?

—Cierto…

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, en ese punto de sus vidas eran solamente buenos compañeros al borde de volverse amigos. Honestamente nunca había sido bueno con las amistades, siempre fue alguien aislado que se pasaba más tiempo entrenando que formando conexiones con otras personas. Shauntal parecía tener problemas para hablar también, pues desvió su vista incómoda hacia el suelo evadiendo cualquier contacto visual con él.

—Shauntal, —dijo Marshal rascándose la cabeza tímidamente, sabía que la chica estaba triste y tratar de actuar como si no lo hubiera visto estaría mal—. Está bien llorar. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—C-claro, obvio lo sé, —respondió ella con una sonrisa incómoda—. Recuerdo que estudié para una de mis novelas cuadros de patologías psicológicas en donde muchos manifestaban sus síntomas ocultando sus sentimientos y…

Si había algo que había aprendido Marshal en sus últimos cuatro años trabajando con ella era que, cuando estaba nerviosa, hablaba de sus novelas sin parar. En ese momento la mujer se encontraba hablando a mil por hora y movía sus manos con movimientos nerviosos. Estaba evadiendo el tema.

Este sería un excelente momento para hablar y decirle algo importante para inspirarla, pero era pésimo con las palabras. Sin pensarlo mucho, la abrazó.

A Shauntal le gustaban los abrazos, ¿verdad? Marshal concluyó que sería mejor eso que tratar de decir algo y fallar horriblemente en el intento.

No fue uno romántico o uno tierno, fue uno firme que la atrapó entre sus enormes brazos musculosos. Shauntal reaccionó un poco asustada, no había sido doloroso pero definitivamente fue un poco torpe al chocar su torso musculoso contra su pequeña nariz. Al principio no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar y el Maestro de Pokemons tipo Pelea se preguntó si había sido demasiado maleducado de su parte hacerle eso. Tal vez a Shauntal le gustaban los abrazos, pero eso no significaba que lo incluyera a él.

Para su sorpresa, sintió unos pequeños brazos rodear su cintura y también la cabeza de Shauntal acomodándose en su pecho. Un poco asustado, su cuerpo se tensó y no se atrevió a mover un solo músculo.

—Gracias Marshal, —le dijo con un tono tierno tragándose un par de lágrimas, empezó a acariciarle un poco su espalda con una mano y el hombre relajó enormemente su cuerpo—. En verdad gracias….

Aunque no pudiera verle la cara, Marshal podía escuchar en su voz que estaba sonriendo y eso lo hizo sonreír a él. Un extraño sentimiento cálido empezó a latir adentro de su pecho y no pudo evitar abrazarla más profundamente apoyando su rostro sobre su cabeza. Shautnal no pareció molestarse, más bien le dio la bienvenida abrazándolo más fuerte.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Caitlin salió recién bañada con su bata puesta y su cabello envuelto en una toalla. Totalmente incómoda y sintiéndose fuera de lugar, se fue de puntillas hacia su habitación sin ser detectada.

No supo cuánto tiempo se abrazaron, pero fue lo suficiente como para que Marshal detectara el olor del cabello de Shauntal: lavanda. No pudo evitar sonreír, por supuesto que Shauntal olería a lavanda.

Finalmente se separaron y notó cómo ella levantó sus anteojos para frotarse sus ojos. Se le veía más feliz y tranquila.

—P-perdón, seguro estabas ocupado, —le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

—No hay nada que perdonar, —le respondió repitiendo sus palabras sin darse cuenta, pero ella sí lo hizo y se sonrojó un poco.

—B-bueno, me iré a bañar, —dijo Shauntal alejándose tímidamente—. Ayer me quería bañar en la noche, pero me quedé dormida antes que se desocupara el baño.

—Ve ahora antes que se ocupe, —le recomendó suavemente.

Le compartió una última sonrisa y rápidamente entró al baño desocupado cerrando la puerta. Sin saber por qué, soltó un suspiro que nos sabía que estaba sujetando mientras veía la puerta del baño. Tenía ese olor a lavanda impregnado en su nariz y encontró esa fragancia reconfortante.

¿Siempre había olido así? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de su dulce y hermoso aroma?

No vio la puerta de uno de los cuartos abrirse, ni tampoco al campeón saliendo vestido con su poncho y listo para el día. Al pasar a su lado, le dio unas palmadas en su hombro que lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—Buenos días, Marshal, —le dijo Alder tranquilamente, por alguna razón se detuvo y escuchó cómo olfateaba el ambiente—. Umm… tengo desodorante extra en mi cuarto por si necesitas.

Le cayó como un yunque en la cabeza y se pegó en la frente con su mano completamente avergonzado. No solamente había olvidado darle los papeles a Shauntal, sino que pasó Arceus-sabe-cuánto-tiempo abrazándola apestando a sudor.

Fue ahí, en ese preciso instante de pura vergüenza, cuando se dio cuenta que empezó a sentir algo por ella. Fue en ese momento, cuando deseó ser aplastado por uno de los pilares de su Conkeldurr sin poder olvidar _ese_ hermoso aroma de lavanda.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy pésima escribiendo escenas románticas y quería practicar con una de mis parejas favoritas. ¿O acaso era solo una excusa para escribir de ellos? No lo sé, pero en verdad me encantan ellos dos juntos. Espero que les haya gustado y que mi escena romántica no les haya dado diabetes (soy un poco cínica y escribir escenas de amor me cuesta, tengo miedo de forzarlo).


End file.
